fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Goes To The Dentist
Fred Goes to the Dentist is the 13th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on May 29, 2008. Description Fred goes to the dentist for the very first time! Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred! And I'm gonna brush my teeth because I have a dentist appointment today. (screams and laughs while he brushes his teeth, even his tongue) Brushing my teeth tickles. So yeah. I'm pretty excited about it 'cause a kid from my school one time got a pencil with teeth all over it from the dentist. I want to get one of those! That be cool if they gave me underwear with teeth on it. That be like so super upper! (screen cuts to Fred with a vacuum cleaner behind him about the dirt he ate) Fred: My mom got really mad at me yesterday because I was bored so I ate all the dirt out of the vacuum cleaner. She said it was bad for me to eat the dirt. But it just looks so cool! I really want to EAT IT! I'm not gonna do that anymore though 'cause my mom said if I do any more bad stuff, she's gonna put me up for adoption. (looks up for something in the "Holy Bible" book) Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred, we have to leave for the dentist. Come on! Fred: Okay, mother. (to everyone) Okay. Well, I have to go to the dentist so I'll talk to you later. Bye! (screen fades in black) Fred: (offscreen) Tick tock, tick tock. (screen fades back to Fred crying and screaming because of those cotton balls in his mouth when some of his teeth are bleeding, camera zooms to his face, then he stops) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: (sadly) My face is numb. I can't even feel my cheeks. I went there and I looked at my teeth, and then before I knew it, they were operating on me. They did a full-blown operation on me while I was awake. I thought that our good president, George Bush would've made laws that kids couldn't go into operations without being put to sleep. (about to cry) And they said that I had a cavity. (angrily) I have no clue why I got a cavity! I started brushing my teeth last week, and I still have a cavity! (softly) And then the nurse lady thought she was all cool and yelled at my mom for not making me brush my teeth. My mom is a great mother. She doesn't force me to brush my teeth because she wants me to have responsibility. Seriously, that nurse thought that she could judge me because I didn't brush my teeth. People in this world are not meant to be judged. Treat one another how you would want to be treated, okay? (pulls outs one cotton ball from the top and he noticed that there was blood on it, screams) I'M BLEEDING! (screen cuts to Fred after he puts it back in his mouth) Fred: (gets scared) I'M SCARED! (angrily) I don't know what that dentist man did to me, but he severely hurt me! Who did he think in the authority to be able to cut open my mouth? I AM FURIOUS! (screen cuts to Fred holding up his parakeet in his hands) Fred: (softly, to his parakeet) You are a lucky woman that you never ever have to go to the dentist. Don't bite it! (Fred's parakeet bites his Fred's teeth at the part where is wasn't bleeding, Fred screams, also in slow motion) (back to normal motion) Fred: (sadly) She bit my mouth where it was bleeding! (Fred's parakeet flies in the living room behind Fred) Fred: (still sadly) What a mean bird! Oh my God, guess what? Judy saw me at the dentist! She saw the nurse yell at me for not brushing my teeth and she was laughing! When she went to the dentist, she didn't have any cavities. (softly) She pointed her finger at me was laughing. She was doing this: (in slow motion) HA HA HAAAA! (back to normal motion) (screen cuts to Fred in his room) Fred: (sadly) You know how embarrassing it is when the one you love sees you in a time of pain. I love Judy! (angrily) But she's SUCH A BRAT! I HATE HER! (softly) But I love her at the same time. (sadly) It's so confusing! (softly, sings) How is that the dentist MAN would be nicer to ME? If he was a nice man, kids would want to go to him, yeah! OOOOOHHH! WOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (high note opera impression, stops singing, excitement) That was the first time I ever hit that note! I'm so proud of myself! I don't even care my face is numb anymore. I'm a good singer. BYE! Peace! (Fred) Fred: (offscreen, singing) Even if the dentist is mean, it doesn't mean that I can't SING! I can hit all the high NOOOOOOOOOOOTES! (youtube.com/Fred) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Fred's Mom (voice only) * Parakeet Category:Videos